The present invention relates to a headset speaker and in particular to a tunable, vented speaker.
For various reason, it may desirable for a listener to have the ability to tune a headset through which he is listening. For example, a person with a hearing loss at a particular frequency would seek to tune the headset to frequencies where his hearing is best. Similarly, when a disk jockey for a dancing audience seeks to cue a new selection to a playing piece, he must precisely match the beat of the new selection to that of the playing music in order to maintain the rhythm to permit continuous dancing. To so this, the disc jockey would seek to emphasize the bass on his headset to best hear the beat of the music being cued in so that he can match it to the music being played to the audience. In other situations a listener might seek to tune out or tune in specific frequencies that contain ambient noise or desired audio information.
In view of the above, it is the principle object of the present invention to provide a tunable headset that gives the listener, within a relatively broad frequency band, the ability to tune the head set to a desired frequency range.
A further object is to provide such a headset which is extremely reliable and relatively easy to manufacture and assemble.